


I don't want this night to end

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: I don’t want this night to end-Luke Bryan (Pandora)





	I don't want this night to end

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want this night to end-Luke Bryan (Pandora)

Snowdream smiles at him as they walk the streets of Praxus. The crystals hum and glow in the moonlight. Red and blue armor sparkling in the glow, white and blue shining like the moon. Optimus Prime smiles and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. 

“Why do you have to leave next orn?” Snowdream asks.

“The Allspark needs to be returned to Cybertron,” Optimus Prime says. 

Snowdream nods and leans into Optimus’s frame as they sit on a crystal bench overlooking the sea of light. 

 

Snowfire stands at the shuttle watching as the Autobots file in and get ready to leave. He turns away when Optimus Prime steps onto the shuttle. He transforms and drives back to the Decepticon shuttles waiting to launch.


End file.
